


being alive is more work for me

by idaate



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaate/pseuds/idaate
Summary: [ MAJOR V3 SPOILERS ]The survivors go out and get haircuts and pets.





	being alive is more work for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikuzonos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/gifts).



> Happy birthday! I hope this is to your taste aha

“I’ll kill you if you make me.”

Saihara runs his hair through his hands, honestly not knowing what he had expected. “Listen, I want to do this as much as you do,” he hums, patience wearing thin, “but right now, I’m not really the best person to do the job, alright?” Saihara brandishes the hand he sliced open when dicing food as an example.

“Then Yumeno can do it.” Harukawa isn’t budging, lips sent into a thin line and Saihara has to hold back the sigh of frustration that he feels rising up.

“Do you honestly think she _wants to,_ or _can,_ for that matter?”

“I neither want to or can.” Yumeno calls out from the other room, and Saihara waves a hand in the girl’s direction.

“My point is proven.”

“Then I’ll cut our hair.” Harukawa says, and Saihara raises an eyebrow.

“Sure you will.”

“It’s not that hard,” Harukawa shrugs her shoulders, “you just get some scissors and--” she makes a cutting motion with her fingers, “--you’ve done it. I can do it.”

“No offense, but I don’t trust you around my hair.” Saihara stands up, sighing. “We’re going to the hairdresser, and that’s final. We are getting a _professional_ to do our hair.”

“Let’s just wait for your hand to heal.” Harukawa mumbles.

“It needed stitches. It’s not getting fixed anytime soon. And even if it was, maybe I want a professional cutting my hair instead of trying to cut my own hair in the bathroom mirror for once. It’s not an easy task, you know, and I can never really get the back perfect.” Saihara wiggles his tongue between his teeth and sighs. “Alright? Are we on the same page now?”

“I really wanna go _ouuuuuut.”_ Yumeno groans again from the other room, and Saihara raises an eyebrow in a sort of ‘when has she ever wanted to do anything’ sort of gesture.

Harukawa stares for all of thirty seconds at Saihara before throwing her hands up in the air. “Fine. Fuck both of you.”

Yumeno makes a gurgling sound from the other room that’s probably either laughter or a cry of joy (both, perhaps) and Saihara puts his hands on his hips before remembering how much his hand hurts.

 

.

 

They decide to walk the way there, partly because “the exercise is good for them all!” and partly because Saihara’s the only one with a driver’s license, and it’s a _very_ out of date license that says he’s a girl and not a boy so he tries to avoid using it unless it’s ‘absolutely necessary’. Yumeno, surprisingly, doesn’t raise a single complaint, instead holding her phone in her hands and giggling delightedly at it, the most animated she's been in...well, a while.

There’s a silence of three, four minutes before Saihara clears his throat and asks what the girl is up to. She looks up with an embarrassed grin on her face.

“I got Pokemon Go!” she mumbles. “I...I know that it was popular a _long_ time ago and not so much anymore, but it’s super fun anyways...and there aren’t any pokestops around our block, so I can’t play when I’m not at home, which really sucks. I could catch a couple pokemon here and there, but…” she juts out her lower lip with a pout. “Still not really...as fun as it could be. I ran out of pokeballs quickly. ‘m on Team Valor, by the way. In case you were wonderin’.”

“Well, have you found a pokestop since we left home?” Saihara asks, and Yumeno nods excitedly.

“Mm-hmm! Down that a ways,” she motions at a statue they had passed by that had already grown small in the distance, “I managed to get a _ton_ of items from that, so I can catch more pokemon now, which is really nice!”

She hums happily to herself while Harukawa leans in, eyebrow quirked. “So...you can catch pokemon? Like, anywhere?”

“Mmm, yeah! There are a lot of pokemon around here right now, actually, since I used some MP to cast a spell and make ‘em some here.” She motions at the screen. “See? There’s a Hoothoot, and there’s a Grimer, and there’s an Oddish, and a Vulpix--”

“...Vulpix?”

“Yeah yeah. D' you like the pokemon Vulpix, Harukawa?”

Harukawa stares at the phone for a couple more seconds while nodding. “It’s that fox one, right?”

“Yeah...”

“Then, yeah. I do like it.”

Yumeno hands her phone over to Harukawa, who recoils slightly. “Why _that_ sort of reaction? I’m lettin’ you go and catch the Vulpix, y’know. You can give it a nickname, too, if you’d like.” Yumeno shrugs and stops walking. “You gotta stay still, though, ‘cause if we walk too far away then it won’t let us try to catch the Vulpix.”

Harukawa and Saihara both stop, the latter looking over Yumeno’s shoulder as the smaller girl explains patiently to Harukawa how one need to flick the ball ‘just so’ and with the ‘right timing’ in order to hit the pokemon and catch it successfully. Harukawa fails on the first three tries and gets it on the fourth. She mutters darkly about how four is the number of death under her breath but smiles sheepishly anyway, while Yumeno cheers and Saihara gives her a pat on the back.

They name the Vulpix Vee because they’re _quite_ creative as hell and move on.

 

.

 

They run into next to no people on the way there save for a couple cars that pass them by, but for the most part don’t run into any trouble. Saihara lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when he pushes through the doors of the closest hairdresser and are hit with a wave of the cold AC blasting through.

“Welcome, welcome,” says an attendant tiredly, and there’s another feeling of relief that washes through when Saihara doesn’t see a glint of recognition in the attendant’s eyes, “do you have an appointment scheduled? Or are you walk-ins?”

“W-walk-ins, sorry.” Saihara says apologetically, and the attendant jots something down on their notepad.

“Nah, that’s nothing to apologize for. It’s slow today, so we can get two of you done at the same time. Assuming you all want cuts…?” Saihara nods. “Wonderful. Give me a couple minutes and we’ll straighten things out, okay?”

The attendant walks away just as Harukawa says “I am _not_ going first,” and Saihara sighs.

“Well, that straightens that out, then.”

The attendant returns soon enough and motions at the group. Yumeno leaves her phone with Harukawa who promptly opens up the Pokemon Go app and taps away at the screen. They follow the attendant before they motion at a seat in front of a mirror and tell Saihara to ‘sit down here’ and then at a seat next to that and repeats the same thing to Yumeno. They obey.

“What sort of cuts are you looking for today?” The attendant has left, now, and a pair of hairdressers have taken their place. “Just a trim? Or something wild?”

“Just a trim,” Saihara says.

Yumeno frowns. “What does...something wild entail?”

“Oh, you know. Like something entirely different from what you have now.” The hairdresser over Saihara twirls a pair of scissors and Saihara watches the reflection, swallowing nervously. “Like, maybe you want to dye it a completely different color, or maybe you have a picture that you want to show us and we’ll try to make it something like that…”

“I don’t have any pictures, but a dye sounds nice.”

“Wonderful!” Yumeno’s hairdresser leans down with a magazine and begins to flip through it. “In that case, let’s--”

Saihara tunes their half of the conversation out as his hairdresser wraps a heavy piece of plastic around his body and begins to grab pieces of his hair, straightening it out and observing it. “Just a trim, right?”

“Right.” Saihara confirms, and the hairdresser clucks their tongue.

“Then this shouldn’t take very long at all!”

And they’re right, it doesn’t. They cut his hair (which had begun to grow to an embarrassingly long length) down to the nape of his neck. Saihara watches as the locks fall down, and within twenty minutes, it’s over.

The hairdresser smiles as Saihara hands them the due amount before glancing over at Yumeno. The girl has pieces of tinfoil in her hair, humming happily as she flips through a magazine. Saihara wishes he knew more about hair.

“Your friend still needs a haircut, right?” His hairdresser says, ushering him away. “Let’s get them started.”

Saihara waves Harukawa away from her seat when he arrives, and the girl hands him Yumeno’s phone as she stands up stiffly and walks away with the hairdresser.

He closes his eyes and falls asleep on the seats.

 

.

 

Yumeno shakes him awake and he does so with a start, staring at the girl in slight shock before rubbing his eyes and realizing that she’s dyed the lower half of her hair a dark almost-black brown. “It’s time t’ go…” she yawns, and Saihara glances to her left and takes a double-take when he sees Harukawa with hair that doesn’t even brush her shoulders.

“What is it?” she dares at him, and Saihara shakes his head and looks the other way. She snorts as Saihara gets up and they leave the hair salon.

Harukawa gets into a habit of pulling at ponytails that aren’t there immediately, a small sneer appearing on her lips whenever she realizes how she messed up and putting her hands back down. Yumeno giggles a little at her motions before the former assassin glares at her and she promptly shuts her mouth.

“Hey, there’s an animal shelter.” Saihara points out on the way back. “Should we stop by?”

“Yes!” says Yumeno.

“No.” says Harukawa.

They push open the doors of the shelter, and are immediately greeted by the sounds of barks and mewls ricocheting across the room. The attendant by the desk - a boy with dark green hair - looks up and smiles.

“Ah, welcome! I’m Kagehira-kun.” He announces it all with a crooked smile. “If you need any help or find yourself getting particularly attached to a certain furry friend, just lemme know and I’ll help ya fill out an application form!”

“I doubt we’ll need that,” Harukawa half-snorts, and Saihara elbows her before dipping his head and thanking Kagehira. They walk down the hallway, glass doors and cages on either side of them.

“It smells.” Harukawa says.

“It smells...okay.” Yumeno says, and Harukawa rolls her eyes. A small red-brown dog leaps against one of it’s cages and yelps. Harukawa yelps with it.

“It’s just a lil’ doggo! Can’t hurt ya.” Kagehira calls out from the other room, and Harukawa scowls as Saihara leans down and taps the glass.

“It’s pretty cute,” he comments, and then corrects himself when he sees the little paper on the cage, “she’s pretty cute. Would you read that...Hana? Yeah, the katakana says ‘Hana’. What a cute name for a cute little dog!” He smiles brightly at Hana, who wags her tail and places a paw on the glass.

Harukawa glances between the dog and Saihara. “Hana?”

“Yeah, that’s what he said…” Yumeno leans down as well. “She’s pretty…”

“You’re pretty too, Yumeno-san!” Saihara pats her head, and she smiles gently while Harukawa stands up.

“You said your name was Kagehira, right?” she directs the statement at the attendant, who nods. “Well, I want to play with Hana. Take her out of the cage.”

“In order to do that, ya need ta fill out part of the application form.” Kagehira hums, already taking out some papers. “It won’t confirm anythin’, so don’t worry ‘bout that, but it’s still a requirement that we have here before ya can take any animals out of their cages.”

“That’s a fucking stupid tactic to get people to buy your dumb pets.”

Kagehira shrugs. “Sure, whatever. I still won’t let ya take Hana out of her cage till ya fill out the papers.”

Harukawa fumes and fills out the papers.

 

.

 

With Hana held tightly in Harukawa’s arms, Yumeno lazily points at an ice cream shop down the ways and their next destination is decided just like that.

Yumeno gets fudge raspberry swirl, and Harukawa does as well after a couple beats. Saihara gets vanilla and she doesn’t comment on how plain and fitting of him it is so he knows she’s in a good mood.

At least, she is until she tries juggling Hana and her ice cream altogether at once and the pup barks and knocks the cone onto the ground. Harukawa stares at the cone with an unreadable expression on her face. “That was a waste,” she says, and picks it up and throws it into a nearby trashcan.

Yumeno makes an upset noise and hands her cone over to Harukawa. “Take mine,” she says, and Harukawa frowns.

“No, it’s your cone, not mine--”

“Then we can share,” Yumeno says determinedly, and holds it up a little higher. Hana pushes out her paws in the direction of the cone and whines. Harukawa holds her out of the way and, after a couple moments’ pause, takes a lick of the ice cream. Yumeno pulls it down, takes another lick, and then puts it back up.

They alternate in such a fashion, Hana whining all the while as she sits in the crook of Harukawa’s arm. Saihara stares for so long that he forgets about his ice cream until it’s dripping down his hand in a sticky mess that he has to wipe off with a napkin.

He’s so busy with that that he doesn’t notice the chaste kiss Yumeno places on Harukawa’s cheek nor the taller girl’s flustered expression that he hadn’t seen since Momota was alive.

 

.

 

Saihara lays down on the couch reading a book about famous pianists that doesn’t include Akamatsu. Yumeno plays with Hana on the floor and Harukawa powers up Vee the Vulpix.


End file.
